


White Silk

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen has a new nightdress and Arthur inspects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Silk

**Title: White Silk**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Spoilers: Series 5**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** Gwen has a new nightdress and Arthur inspects it.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**White Silk**

Gwen came from behind the changing screen and looked at Arthur still doing paperwork. She tied the ribbon around her braid and walked slowly up to his desk. “Are you going to do that all night or are you coming to bed?”

“I have just one more thing to look through.” Arthur looked up and smiled. “Is that a new nightdress?”

“Yes. It was delivered this morning.” Gwen turned slowly so he could see it. “Do you like it?”

She was rather happy how it turned out. It was much more fitted than the others she wore and the little gold edged flowers scattered over it were a very feminine touch.

Arthur took in the sight of his wife and smiled. He put his quill in the holder and went over to her. “I think I need a closer look. I believe a detailed inspection is in order.” Arthur ran his finger across the neckline. “It seems that it is just right here. Not too high nor too low. Wouldn’t want Merlin to see what he shouldn’t.”

“No. We can’t have that.” Gwen giggled as he dipped his finger between her breasts and peeked inside.

Arthur circled her like a lion circling a tasty morsel. He ran his hand across her abdomen as he circled. His index finger grazed the bottom of her breasts. “Feels nice and soft.”     

Gwen bit her lip but couldn’t contain her giggles.

Arthur paused behind her and gave a long lusty look at her hips. The silk of the gown flowed over them just right to give him the naughtiest thoughts. He slid his hand down her hip and cupped her bum giving it a light squeeze.

Gwen squealed in surprise. “Arthur!”

“It fits very nicely too. Very nicely indeed.” He nipped at the nape of her neck and made her giggle some more. Arthur came around to her side and scooped her up in his arms.

Gwen gave another squeal and kicked her feet in mock protest. “Arthur, what are you doing?”

“I’m inspecting the hem to make sure it isn’t too long.” He looked at her feet and her exposed legs and smiled. “Yes, yes. Perfectly done.”

“I’m glad you approve. Put me down!” Gwen knew he wouldn’t but she had to play along.

Arthur carried her to the bed and plopped her down. He pulled off his shirt and breeches throwing them behind him without a care. “Only one more thing to check.”

“And what is that?” Gwen gave him a lusty look of appreciation. She loved the sight of her naked husband. She felt her blood warm in anticipation.

“How easy the damn thing comes off.” Arthur’s impatience was more than evident. He grabbed the hem and pushed it up as Gwen got on her knees to help. He had it off in one smooth motion. He watched it float to the floor and grinned. “I think that one will become my favorite.”

Gwen pulled him down on the bed next to her. “It’s time for your inspection, _My Lord_.”

Arthur laughed and kissed his tasty morsel with relish.     


End file.
